Blood Plus Drabbles
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: These are small drabbles- 1,000 words or less. Each one will be about different characters and different themes. Some are happy, sad, angsty... well, you get it. Ranging in rating from K to T- maybe an M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello to everyone! This will be a series of oneshots of different characters from Blood Plus and random themes. Some are fun and some are serious, but all are various drabbles that 1,000 words or less. The challenge is to pick a character and a word and try to write a drabble. Ratings for each fic will be at the top. If you want to join the challenge, let me know and write some, too. I'd love to read them. Right now it's just me and Natalie Dumas that are doing this, but we could always use some other creative minds to see where this goes!  
**

_**Scars**_

Character: Hagi

Word: hot pink

Rating: T

Steam rose from the storm drains that lined the damp pavement of the New York streets. A lone figure shrouded in shadows staggered along the sidewalk. He was wearing a torn tuxedo that was singed along the shoulder and parts of his legs, revealing the alabaster skin exposed to the colder weather that came with the passing cold front. _How long have I been buried? _ The thought burned in his mind just as the slow, heart beat of his sleeping queen pulsed in his ears.

He leaned against a nearby bank and looked at the sign, flashing amber of the name of the bank that switched to the time, temperature, and date.

**12:03am**

**28 degrees Fahrenheit**

**2/12/2008**

It had been 6 months! No wonder it was cold. Thin flakes began to fall from the sky and land around the beaten and battered man in a hiss. Saya was asleep and he had missed it, for a second time! He inwardly cursed as he curled his chiropteran claw into a fist.

He continued to move along the sidewalk. It seemed so odd to him that the bundled New Yorkers just bustled past him without uttering a word of acknowledgement or even a pitiful glance. _This is certainly not the friendliest city I have encountered._ He caught his reflection in a nearby storefront that had closed for the night.

Valentine's day was coming soon and the stores were insanely pedaling large pink and red stuffed animals, large boxes of chocolate, colorful bouquets of flowers, sappy romance cards, and various other items that lovers enjoy. Hagi's battered reflection was superimposed over a large hot pink heart. There was a thick silvery patch that extended from his left ear up to the corner of his steel-blue eyes. A large portion of the sleeve from the left side was torn off and he had found a tattered rag to cover the newly formed chiropteran claw that matched the right one now. Luckily, he was able to draw the right into the sleeve enough to conceal it. He was torn and scarred, but he was still alive. The ebony strands of hair looked dull, just like his eyes. He needed to feed.

The reflection, shrouded in hot pink, certainly wasn't pretty, but he needed to get back to Okinawa and his beloved queen.

He scanned the dark alleys that separated the buildings and felt the warm heartbeat of his prey. He felt the sharp prick of his fangs scrape against the back of his lips. He moved through the shadows to the wino passed out in a large cardboard box. The light from a nearby neon sign cast the scene in a hot pink glow as he pressed his fangs through the human flesh. He felt his eyes burn red as he took in strong pulls of the man's blood. He heard the man's heartbeat pounding steady before it began to grow fainter and slower as he drained the man. Hagi tried to pull back, but his hunger was taking over. The neon sign sputtered for some reason and strobed hot pink shards into Hagi's vision even as his eyes squeezed shut in an effort to regain control and not take this man's life.

He finally tore himself from the man, sated for the moment, Hagi crouched in a corner and let his flesh knit together as the drunkard's blood filled his parched veins. He hated himself. What was he? Saya would hate him for this. She would never take an innocent life the way he had just done. The damn sign seemed to buzz with accusation, "MURDERER!" He simply hid his head between folded arms as he tried with all his might to dissipate the guilt and remorse.

It felt like an eternity that Hagi stayed there, but he had to get moving. The last thing he needed was the police finding him here with a blood-drained corpse. Noticing a moth-eaten jacket that draped over the man, Hagi rose, quickly snatched the coat, and headed into the night once again.

This was not the first time he had to kill in order to survive, but he hoped he would never have to again. He moved along the streets toward the small apartment they had stayed in. Hopefully, David or Lewis would have an informant nearby that could contact Joel for him and get him some decent clothes to wear.

When Hagi finally arrived in Okinawa a month later, his flesh had healed and all the terrible outward scars were smooth again. His eyes and hair shined from the transfusions he received, but the guilt of those that he had to kill still tore at the internal scars and opened them again and again. He was tormented internally but held it all back for her sake.

He held all his torment inside just for her.

A bandaged hand pressed to the airport window as the brilliant sun rose above the ocean horizon into a hot pink sky. A new day had begun for him and for Saya- they were finally free of war. He hoped that she would awaken in 30 years to a bright future and maybe- just maybe love him, too. Scars and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, I know, they all seem to be about Hagi, but there will be other characters soon, PROMISE! **

_**Hungry?**_

Character: Hagi

Word: Pizza

Rating: K

Hagi sat on the roof at Omoro and allowed the bow to pass over the strings, sending his somber song into the wind as the inhabitants of the restaurant began to shut down for the evening. Saya's nieces were helping out the bar now that they were in their early 20s. Hagi was counting down the days, the hours, the minutes until his queen awakened_. 8 years, 3 months, and 5 days_. It would be unbearable, if he were human. His eyes slid closed as he began to deftly move through the most difficult part of the piece when a commanding presence joined him on the roof.

His eyes did not open as he continued to play. "What do you want, Hibiki?" he asked the blue haired girl that came to his side and rested her elbows on her knees, content to watch him. She had colored her hair a vibrant shade of electric blue and cropped it very short, leaving it longer in the middle. Kai nearly came unglued when she came home looking like this last week. She was wearing a tight, blue top and a too short skirt.

Hagi turned his head away from her glance and asked again, "What do you want?"

"Dad's ordering pizza, you wanna come in and get some?" the wild-looking girl asked.

"Pizza?" Hagi questioned and then shook his head, wondering what a pizza was. He hadn't eaten a morsel of anything in over a century and so, he was unaware of the newest trends in food or fashion. He looked Hibiki up and down. He grumbled, "Put some clothes on, Hibiki."

She looked at herself and retorted, "These are my clothes, Uncle Hagi." She looked back up and thought she might have seen him scoff. She abruptly embraced him and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Uncle Hagi, you're so old-fashioned."

He came into the bar and noticed the more subdued niece grabbing a slice of something that looked completely strange. A large piece of flat bread was shaped into a circle and saturated with a red liquid and covered with melted cheese, onions, peppers, dark red discs and who knows what else. He cringed as the girl began to messily lift it to her lips and moan in ecstasy and let the drippy end fill her parted lips.

_Disgusting!_ He began to leave the room and almost ran into Kai as he turned the corner to the hall that led to Saya's room. The man had become slightly heavier in his age and earned a few grey streaks in his spikey red hair. The crow's feet at the corners of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled and asked, "Aren't you gonna have some pizza?"

Hagi simply responded, "No," and headed off to Saya's room.

He lay on the bed, on top of the comforter with his hands laced behind his head. His steel blue eyes stared at the ceiling as he pondered the events of the day. He remembered helping Kai clean up after breakfast, visiting Saya, escorting the girls to their college, playing on the roof… _pizza._

_Urgh! To think that they believe that was edible!_ The man was raised on the creamy textures of the French cuisine and found what American's thought was food bordered on repulsive. Kanade had informed him that pizza was Italian, but he had a hard time believing that. He had only heard of the American version and _that, _what they were eating, was the American version.

It was true, different cultures have different ideas on what is considered a enjoyed chocolate covered insects, caviar (fish eggs), escargot (snails). But this was so cheesy and greasy and… drippy… EW!

The moon was full in the sky as Hagi decided to come back in from playing his song to the waves on the beach. It was getting a bit nippy in the night air and the sun would rise in a few hours. He walked through the kitchen and wondered as he passed the fridge, _Does it taste worse than it looks?_

A hot shower would clear his thoughts- and waste another 15 minutes of the time. He sighed as the water beat against his back, "8 years, 3 months, and 4 days." He refused to admit it but it was true- he was bored. He missed his queen and he was bored out of his skull. No more chiropterans, no more Diva, and no more war. It was a grand thing, but he missed her so much and needed _something_ to fill the time. He had never had this much trouble waiting before, but he had never had something so completely joyous to look forward to. All of the previous awakenings were tainted with the terrible threat of the Promise.

He emerged from the bathroom and dressed in his shirt and slacks, leaving the jacket on the hanger so it wouldn't get wrinkled as he lay on the mattress. That curiosity was gnawing at him again.

No one stirred as the chevalier came silently to the refrigerator, the object of his curiosity was inside the large, thin box. He opened it and removed the last slice. A chevalier did not need to eat solid food- only blood sustained them. His human organs still functioned and he could eat if he wanted to. He only wanted a taste so he grabbed the butcher knife and cut off a 1 centimeter wide sliver and placed the remainder of the slice back. He didn't feel like warming it, besides, it might wake the others and he would rather not explain this.

Just as Hagi took the end of the narrow slice in his mouth, the lights were snapped on and a suddenly wide-eyed Kai took a moment before he began howling with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just Another Day at Nathan's_

Character: James

Word(s): The Victoria Secret Catalog

Rating: T (let me know if the rating should be changed. This one's a bit suggestive)

The early morning rain had turned Nathan's front lawn green and cooled the air. Diva's chevaliers were hanging out inside as Diva took another nap. Nathan was teasing James to the point of torment, forcing James to seek a change of venue. He was walking around the neighborhood in his usual dress blues. Always impeccably spotless and perfectly pressed he passed by women pushing strollers wearing sweats and jeans, pushing baby strollers. Some of the front lawns were bustling with activity where children played or men mowed the grass or worked on their cars. The distinguished man caught much of the attention of the neighborhood.

James became weary of the comment, "Thank you for serving our country." Little did they know, he really served only one person- his queen, his mother, his Diva! He missed her beautiful blue eyes and decided to return.

The mailbox was filled with a set of magazines. "That lazy mail carrier," James muttered as he forcefully pried the junk and magazines from the overstuffed mailbox. "Why can't he deliver the bulk items at the door?" Thankfully, nothing was torn or damaged. Unfortunately, the magazines were permanently stuck in a U-shape.

Upon returning inside, James nearly ran into Karl who was rushing to take Diva a glass of water. The curly mail fell to the floor, causing James to flash a pair of red eyes to the anxious Karl. "Watch where you're going!" He shook his head as Karl quickly exited the room, carrying the glass of water.

Nathan came to his side and began to pick up with him. James was startled when Nathan gave a coo and commented, "Diva has been wanting this, you should take it to her right away." James traded the stack of mail with the magazine Nathan held. He didn't look at it, but headed for Diva's room.

He turned the brass knob, but it was locked. Rather than make his queen get up, he decided to go through the bathroom that opened into the room. As he entered the room, he saw Diva's crooked smile and heard her command Karl, "Undress."

He shuddered as he closed the door. The last thing he wanted to see was Karl naked. He made his way to the other side of the bathroom and was surprised the door was closed. He turned the knob, but something was against the other side of the door, keeping him prisoner inside. Only one person in this household would find this amusing. "Nathan!" he growled. "Open this door, Nathan."

"Oh, I don't think you're ready to come out, yet," Nathan sang.

"Dammit, Nathan, I'm tired of your antics. Release me now, before I break the door down!" James shouted as loud as he dared. He was not about to interrupt Diva- she would be furious.

"Alright," Nathan lazily sighed and James came out of the bathroom, whacking Nathan with the magazine in his hand before heading to the living room.

He entered the living room where Solomon sat in his white suit and Amshel stood near the fireplace with his hands clasped behind his back. James was surprised when Solomon's face turned pink and he sputtered a laugh. Amshel turned to see what his brother found so amusing and turned away, shaking his head.

Nathan arrived with a look of shock on his face. Completely overacting, as usual, Nathan gasped, "James, can't you control your urges. I can't believe you would… and in the bathroom attached to her room!"

James furrowed his brow and looked at his hand. The magazine was The Victoria Secret Catalog. It was turned to a page where a toned model was posing in a thin lacy bra and matching panties. He nearly dropped the magazine as if it were made of fire.

Solomon regained control of his laughter and requested, "James, please close your fly."

James looked down and his face burned with embarrassment as he turned and zipped his pants up. Of course, Nathan found this to be an excellent opportunity to add insult to injury. His frilly periwinkle sleeve tickled James' nose as it went around James' neck. James felt warm lips against his ear and he growled, "Nathan."

The door was wide open and a breeze announced Nathan had taken off. The golden locket James carried was missing. James disappeared in a blue streak, following Nathan.

The pages of the catalog fluttered and stilled as soon as Solomon picked it up off the marble floor. He settled into the couch and commented, "I knew ordering this catalog was a good idea."

Amshel responded with a humorless grunt and turned to the library, tired of his brothers' antics.

Karl returned, straightening his clothes, "What did I miss?"


	4. Chapter 4

_The Ties That Bind_

Character: Kai

Word: Blood

Rating: T

Kai was never by any means a person that could get lost in thought, but since Saya had gone to sleep and the twins were so little, he had a lot of quiet time on his hands while he got Omoro ready for the dinner crowd.

He thought of his sister that slept in the tomb. She would finally know peace when she awakened. The war was now over and she was free.

His mind went over the old days, before Riku was killed and his Dad passed away. He went back to before Mr. David came to take Saya and Hagi showed up. Saya, Riku, Dad, and he used to spend the day having fun or just doing nothing as a family. They weren't bound by blood, but they still remained a family.

Then Hagi showed up. He'd never forget that day- he was looking for Saya at the school only to find this- _guy_- nearly making out on the floor of the science lab. He noticed the monster in the corner. All he could remember was Saya and- so- much- blood and- _him!_ What did he do to her? The present day Kai chuckled at the memory of how he couldn't stand the man that seemed to be taking his sister to a dark place where he had no way of protecting her.

His eyes teared up as he remembered his father's death. He recalled listening to his father's last bit of advice with tears streaming down his face as Saya cried openly while her blood dripped down Dad's arm and into the open wound, crystallizing him. His father put him in charge and wanted him to be the man of the house. The present day Kai looked around and he asked aloud, "What would you think, Dad? I'm now the only human in a house of chiropterans."

The Red Shield went to the Zoo, while searching for Saya, Kai came to the place where he had read about in the diary. The steep cliff seemed to almost jut from the ground straight upward. He thought, "Hagi climbed down _that! _He did that all for a lily?!" Hagi must have been loony at the time. The smell of blood still seemed to fill the air here- even after more than a century. This was where Hagi lost his life and Saya gave him her blood, making him her chevalier.

He remembered watching helplessly as Diva danced around with his nearly dead brother. She drained Riku completely and laughed as if she had merely eaten the last piece of chicken. She and Saya were blood sisters, but worlds apart. Saya chased her, but came back, unsuccessful in her pursuit to kill Diva. Her blood made his brother into a new creature.

She tried everything to include Kai into their little group, but he felt he no longer fit. They were chiropterans and he was more than a useless human child. He couldn't even use his gun properly. They were now blood and he was an outsider.

Riku's blood crystallized before his eyes and he was, yet again, helpless. Hagi and Saya missing- helpless.

He decided that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he was no longer helpless. He learned to use his father's gun and hunt chiropterans with Lewis. If stupid David wanted to stay behind and get plastered that was his problem. Kai needed to learn to protect his family and friends- no more innocent blood would be spilled.

Saya and Hagi returned, but Saya was distant. She wanted to do this alone and not let anyone else get hurt, but he knew, she needed their support. It was when moved into the apartmant in New York that morning. He had finished showering and looked out the window to see Hagi on one knee in front of Saya, holding her hand as he spoke. It was then that he realized that Hagi was in love with Saya. It was why he was willing to go over a steep ledge just to get some stupid flowers.

That night at the Met, Hagi told Kai that he didn't know anything about him, but Kai knew better this time. Later on, he, Lewis, David and Lulu were battling with an overwhelming number of chiropterans when they suddenly began howling and seemed to have lost their will to fight. Kai knew something had happened. All he could think was, "I have to get to Saya."

He came through the aisle to see the ruined stage and Saya poised to kill the babies. Hagi tried to stop him from reaching his sister, but his words were getting to her. He knew this was no longer just blood- there was something deeper. She needed to know that her blood was not tainted and that she was his sister no matter what. She needed to live.

We can all be a family- all of us. The babies, Hagi- everyone! Hagi- he loved her! He asked him. "You think so, too. Don't you, Hagi?"

Kai couldn't remember the chevalier's response, but he remembered it was some stupid thing about Saya's wishes. He had enough. The present day Kai smirked as he remembered how good it felt to connect that punch to Hagi's face. He was just too perfect and too emotionless- he was just too- Hagi. Kai rode his anger for a while and demanded Hagi finally say what _he _wished.

He remembered the moment the adrenaline ran out. Hagi turned to him momentarily, and Kai thought he was a dead man on the spot. Hagi was going to kill him. They won't find Kai's remains here, just a mess of crushed bone, blood, and guts. But Hagi's gaze turned to Saya and Kai heard him say, "I have always loved you, Saya."

It was beyond blood now. He looked out the window and wondered, "When is that stone-faced stubborn chevalier gonna finally show up anyway?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Shattered_

Character: Saya

Word: Mirror Ball

When Saya returned to Okinawa, she was surprised to find that the school was having a dance. Kaori practically begged her to come, but Saya wasn't really in the mood for dancing. She had just returned from the war and had lost her little brother, her dad, those from the Shiff, many members as colleagues from the Red Shield and… Hagi… She just couldn't.

One of the girls that was on the decorating committee had become ill and some of the students thought it would be nice to get Saya to join them and perhaps come out of her quiet little shell. She helped hang colorful strands of crepe paper along the walls when she noticed the mirror ball hanging in the center of the ceiling. It reflected millions of little images of her own face back at her. She was fractured- broken- torn.

Her mind went back in time when she attended another dance. She was in a borrowed dress and chatting with the other girls about the mysterious phantom. Solomon whisked her onto the dance floor and guided her along the floor in sweeping steps. The couple was the envy of the school and Saya felt like she was floating in the air. Solomon always made her feel like she could float away.

But Solomon was fractured. He was her sister's chevalier, yet he was in love with her. His love for her defied all his better judgement and, in the end, brought about his demise. He had come too close to the flame and paid the price. When the small remnant of the Red Shield came to pick up the remains of James Ironside, they found Solomon's crystallized remains as well.

She felt bad for Solomon. He had loved her, but she could never love him- he lived in the real world, but wanted to escape into a world of fantasy. Saya had a mission that demanded she keep her feet firmly planted.

Her own soul was fractured, too. She was a chiropteran war machine. Saya- the cold, calculating warrior that put aside her feelings so that she could kill in order to save. Saya, you must fight! But, what was she when the fight was over and the world was at peace? What happened to the warrior then? Was she just supposed to fold her away and place her in a box, to gather dust in the corner of her mind somewhere? How does one do that?

It was horrible to think, but the girl that slaughtered those in Vietnam. The berserker known as Saya- killing everything that moved, including innocent women, men, and children along with the beasts that fed on their blood. Saya shivered at the memory of this.

Saya was the innocent school girl now. She was smiling and sweet- oblivious to danger, chiropterans, and blood. Innocent- like the girl at the Zoo that knew nothing of the power that was hidden, just beneath the skin.

A soul, a fractured soul that needed desperately to find peace inside herself- that was Saya. Her hands continued to hang the colored ribbons of crepe paper as she looked away from the mirror ball. A girl was going out the door of the gymnasium to get more tape. Her hair was tied with a blue ribbon. _Hagi._

Hagi always had thing_s _together- always had it all figured out. The expression on his face never changed, but his eyes held the moments of a very long life of finding answers and peace. He was her beam of light that guided her through the darkness that threatened to devour her soul.

Her chevalier didn't lead her- he carried her! He carried her through all the turmoil and madness. He protected her from all that threatened her life, sanity, and happiness. Hagi was her strength.

Hagi was her sanity- he knew who she was even when she didn't. He knew how to keep her rooted to the ground, their mission, and in the end- life. He pleaded with her to live on. _I have always loved you, Saya._

She made a mad dash for the bathroom where she let the tears fall freely. He was the glue that held her together- all of her. The fractured pieces of her soul came apart without him and she knew- she needed him. She needed him like she needed air and she just couldn't cope without him.

_Only when you're at peace can you see things clearly._ It was something he had said once just like he had told her she had to find the answers for herself. How could she fuse the shattered fragments of her soul without him? The answers weren't so simple and her long sleep was approaching.

The mirror ball- it was fractured pieces that were fused together as a whole. The observation didn't solve anything, but it was a start toward understanding.

The mirror in front of her reflected her image as she splashed her face and then reached for a paper towel. She looked at her reflection and noticed she was a whole person on the outside and maybe, with time and a bit of clarity, she could be whole inside, too. She didn't need Hagi, but she wanted him.

She wanted the man that was her constant companion at the Zoo. She wanted to share her thoughts and observations with him. She wanted to see him smile again. She whispered, "I want you to come back to me, Hagi. I want you to be by my side- not as just my chevalier, but as my friend. I want to go on a picnic with you and talk with you, just like old times. I want to tell you… I-I want to tell you… I love you, too." She smiled at the realization- so simple, yet so complicated. So together, yet fractured.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy Birthday, Okamura!**_

Character: Mao

Word: Pie

Rating: T

Mao sighed in exasperation. Yet another attempt to make a cake and yet another epic fail. The chocolate layers were lopsided and one side was burnt. Groaning in frustration, she threw the lot in the garbage, letting it join the 3 other attempts.

Looking at the phone, she groaned, "I'm NOT calling Kai for help! No way! There's no way I'm asking for help with this."

Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already 4:15. "Damn, he'll be home in 45 minutes! What am I going to do?" She looked around the kitchen; she was out of flour and chocolate. No time to run to the supermarket. Opting to rummage through the refrigerator, she found a half empty beer, left over vegetables, a loaf of bread, and cheese- no good.

She looked in the freezer and found ice cream, frozen vegetables, and a remote control to the television that had been missing. She shook her head, but decided not to lay into him when he got home. It was his birthday after all.

Ah-ha! There, in the back of the freezer, was a Marie Calender's apple pie. The oven was already hot from the cake fail so she removed the pie and tossed it in the oven. The box was tossed in the trash and she began to clean up the kitchen. "Haha, Kai!" she thought as she smirked, "See I can cook!"

She took out the garbage and came back in to the clean kitchen and the smell of warm apple pie permeating the kitchen. 15 minutes until her wonderful, absent-minded man came home. She let the pie cool on the counter as she went into the living room to read the letter from Kai.

Sighing, she settled into the sofa and pulled out the letter. _Here we go, another tale of the twins. They just turned 4 and Kai was just too proud. They probably went to see Saya, as they always do when there's a celebration or loss. _

Her eyes snapped open as Okamura walked in and grumbled, "Hey, Baby." He set something down on the entry table and came to her side. She was staring wide-eyed at something she was reading. Curious to know what had her so fascinated, he sat next to her and pulled the letter away.

She snatched it back and shouted, "Hey! I'm reading that!"

He grumbled, "You could at least say, 'Hi."

After she finished the letter, she turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Hey, Okamura."

He looked at her and moped petulantly, "You forgot my birthday."

"No I didn't, so stop acting like you're in Kindergarten," she scolded as she rose and left the letter next to him on the sofa. He watched her saunter into the kitchen to check on what smelled like an apple pie. He chuckled as he picked up the letter and began to read.

After a while, he came into the kitchen as she had plates with a slice of pie and ice cream. She gave him a plate and commented, "Happy Birthday."

He took the plate and placed the letter on the counter top. "Thanks." He then asked, "So Kai found a rose at the tomb, does it mean what I think it means?"

"Well," Mao answered as she chewed a bite of the pie, "he's the only one that had a blue ribbon. His hair was always tied with one. I guess that means he's alive."

"Saya would be thrilled," he thought aloud. "I wonder if he'll give an interview?"

She punched his shoulder, "Hell no!"

Okamura winced and grabbed his shoulder, "Okay! Okay, I'll leave him alone, sheesh!" He grunted his approval as he ate the pie.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Mmm, it's good," he answered. "Did you make it- without Kai's help?"

She nodded, but watched him suspiciously as she tried to squash the guilty feeling she had.

He cleared his throat as he placed his empty plate in the sink and then left the room. She wondered what he was up to.

He returned and tossed an empty Marie Calender's apple pie box. His gaze was intense as if he was interrogating her, "Care to explain why I found this next to the garbage can outside?"

She kept her cool. How to explain- neighbors were out of town, so that was no help. It flew in on the breeze! No, winds have been calm the past couple of days. Out of options, Mao just simply answered, "I have nothing to say to you."

He smirked and came to her side, "You sure about that?" His gaze was dark and whispered sinister thoughts in her head.

Her look of surprise goaded him on. He lifted her off the stool she was sitting on. She shouted a protest, but his mouth covered hers and swallowed her demands that she wanted to be put down. He was hungry for more than pie though.

As the kiss broke, she was panting with a completely oblivious look on her face. She knew what he wanted and was more than willing to oblige. She panted, "What are you going to do to me?"

He smirked as a glimmer came to his eye. He answered seductively, "Things you can't imagine. I guess I'll have to show you." He felt her bra strap under her shirt and snapped in against her shoulder. His grin widened as he carried her into the room and used his foot to kick the door shut.

Indeed, it was a happy birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yay! I got my first request for a drabble. Here you go fish-hugger**

_**I Know**_

Characters: Hagi and Saya

Word: dawn

Rating: K

The bow flowed smoothly over the strings, creating a timeless masterpiece of song. Ebony waves of silken hair danced in the salty breeze against the star-filled blackness of night. His face remained expressionless as his hands and arms flowed with the effort, drawing the sweet, sad song from the belly of the old cello.

It was only 4 years that he was buried in the rubble of the Met. He survived, though, as he always did. As promised, he was watching over his beloved queen. The song he played soothed her in her rest, reassuring her that he was still alive.

The week after he had placed the first rose at the tomb, Kai had brought the cello up the steps with a few inappropriate words about the weight of the old instrument and case. He didn't see his sister's faithful servant in the shadows above the tomb. He was grateful to the red haired young man for all that he had done, but the quiet chevalier was not one for human companionship.

His eyes finally opened as the song came to an end. Stories without end seemed to be hidden in the depths of those steel-blue orbs- stories the chevalier would only share with one person.

_Saya_.

He leapt from the beach to the tomb effortlessly as he carried the heavy case over his shoulder. The horizon was turning a pale lavender and deep fushia, signaling the dawn of a new day. He could feel it, the change in the atmosphere.

The lovely song had lulled her to sleep, once again. Why should it have that effect on her? The innocence of that smile was breathtaking as she stretched sleepily within the warm embrace of the soft fibers that held her. The questions of who, what, where, when, and how didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that she felt all was well and she was safe in her shell. Not knowing or caring that anything happened outside.

She felt the small dip in the softness that surrounded her. What was it? This happened quite a bit and she knew, somehow, that it was no threat, but a reassurance that she was surrounded in love. This time, though, it awakened something within her. It called to her to awaken a part of herself that she couldn't remember.

Remember? She couldn't remember anything!

Hagi pressed his hand to the surface of the cocoon, calling to her. The time had come for her to awaken. Removing the bandage from his chiropteran claw, he pressed each digit to the surface and watched as the webbing began to part.

She shrieked silently as her weakened hands tore at the inside of her once safe place. It was now a prison to her. She wanted it gone! The one on the other side was calling to her. She didn't know what it was about this being, but she had to get to him. Him? A name came to her lips without any coaxing of her mind.

_Hagi_

She didn't know how, but the solid ground gave way and she fell. Captured in the familiar feeling of warmth and strength, she settled against the warm smell that her mind recognized as safety and home. He was hers. Allowing her lids to flutter, her liquid brown eyes regarded the soft light of dawn creeping into the cold stone of the tomb.

_Smell._ The scent was intoxicating and delicious. Completely driven by her instincts, she pulled closer to the man until her lips rested on the thick artery in his neck. Before she could think, her eyes blazed red and her teeth sank into the vein.

Both shuddered with the contact. It had been so long since either of them had been in contact with anyone, let alone each other.

Memories flooded back in a tidal wave. The words came to her mind as images flashed before her eyes- _the blood of awakening_. It was true, the previous time she was in deep sleep, she had lost her memory and it took nearly 2 years to remember. She had not been given her chevalier's blood upon awakening, so she had to be told the information instead.

He felt her taking gulps of his blood as he moved his head to the side, baring his neck further to her. He sighed as his arms went around her, to steady her. His brows arched and his mouth opened with a gasp. Her fingers tangled in his hair to hold him in place.

With one last gulp, she settled in his arms. Memories washed over her and she began to sob. She felt his arms surround her as she snuggled into his strong chest. So many losses, so much pain, how to deal with it all?

He rocked her gently and let her pour out her emotions. Sensing she needed this release, he held her close to him as the morning sun rose, bringing the world outside to life. It was a new beginning to a day and, for them, a new beginning at life.

Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, gripping him tighter, "I thought I lost you, Hagi." Tears streamed down her face, but this time, there was no sadness in those tears. She pressed her cheek against his and felt him lean into the embrace. His lashes brushed her face as his eyes closed.

"You will never lose me, Saya," he responded in the deep voice that seemed to vibrate peace and contentment through her being.

She owed him an answer. He had waited so patiently. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back to look into his eyes. They were looking into hers questioningly as she smiled and spoke, "I love you, Hagi."

His response caught her by surprise. His lips pressed against hers, eyes shut. She shut her eyes just as he began to pull back.

"I'm sorry for being…" he spoke against her lips.

Her upturned hand stopped him. "Don't apologize. I liked it." She leaned and moved her lips over his in a soft, sweet kiss.

He didn't have to answer her- she already knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it's been a while since I added anything to this. I've been working on another story when inspiration hit me and I decided to share this one. So here's my latest (I just love writing for Nathan! He's tons of fun wrapped in a tight little blonde bombshell! LOL)**

**Characters: **Solomon and Nathan

**Word: **Trick or treat

**Rating: ** T

_**Is He a Trick or is He a Treat?**_

His almost silver hair gleamed in the sunlight as he looked out the window of Nathan's home. Since Saya had been spotted in England, Karl had been going missing every now and then to follow her against Amshel's command. Amshel insisted that they should all stick together. He knew that Amshel knew he was about to betray Diva for Saya.

Nathan was humming a fun little tune as he flitted about the house, putting the finishing touches on the spider webs and decorations for the upcoming holiday. "_Oh no!" _Solomon thought as Nathan came to him with that knowing smirk plastered on his face. _ "He's noticed me. Now I'll never hear the end of it."_

The fun-loving elder chevalier placed an arm around Diva's golden boy and briefly allowed a small scowl to etch his brow. "So what are you going to be this year? If you're wearing that suit to my party again this year, I'll have to dunk you in blood and put horns and a tail on you." He smirked and then added in a low husky voice, "You'd be the most delicious devil to come through these doors.

Solomon beamed his angelic smile and responded, "No, brother, I do not think I will be attending. I should keep an eye on Karl."

Nathan beamed a sweet smile as he removed an invisible piece of lint from Solomon's shoulders. "Oh, but Karl contacted me last night. He says he wouldn't miss this party for all the world."

~0~

Diva danced about the room. She shifted herself to look like that sweet boy that had given her the babies in her belly. They weren't very big yet, but she could still sense them inside her. She wore an elegant ball gown and revealed her ebony, long hair just for the occasion. She twirled madly, causing the massive tiara on her head to flop to one side.

Amshel lifted the item and placed it on her head. He patted her shoulder and addressed her formally, "My Queen, you almost lost your crown."

She straightened his lapel and purred, "Amshel." Her face then fell as she recalled something a bit upsetting. She pouted, "Nathan says we can't eat those delicious children that keep ringing the bell and I'm hungry."

Solomon then placed a hand on her shoulder. He was wearing his usual white suit, but this time he had a pair of angel wings strapped to his back. "Diva, there are plenty of wonderful things to eat here." He then pointed out a very tipsy looking woman that had had a few too many. He knew Diva enjoyed the inebriated. They tasted like laughter and bubbles and they made her tingle all over.

As Diva moved toward the woman, Solomon looked up at his big brother. Amshel glared down at the golden boy, causing Solomon to seek some fresher air in the gardens outside.

As he walked the peaceful grounds, he admired the night time air and the way the pillars seemed to glow amid the green shrubbery and trees. Blue roses now dotted the landscape. He smiled as he thought, _"It seems Diva has been working her magic."_

He was startled by a sound in the distance. The presence of a chiropteran was near. Solomon let his eyes glow red as his hand transformed into a long blade. He moved toward the presence, hearing a female voice humming sweetly.

As he cleared the last shrub, he was startled at the small woman wearing a pale pink, beaded gown that fitted her torso like a glove and flared at the hips with satin ruffles that ended about 2 inches above the knee. Her legs were confined in white nylons that were embroidered with pink rose vines and small rhinestones. Small feet were clad in ballet shoes that matched the dress.

Her hair was cropped short, like a mans, but as she turned, he noticed that it did not take away from her beauty. Her brown eyes had flecks of maroon in them as she turned to him. "Solomon," she spoke.

His sword became flesh once again as the red faded from his eyes, making them green once again. The white knight leaned in with his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Her beautiful eyes closed as their lips connected. Fireworks burst behind his closed his eyelids. This was the queen he wanted. This was the queen his heart desired. No matter what Amshel said, it was more than his chevalier blood- this was true love. He grabbed the back of her neck and bent her back, deepening the kiss before he laid her on the ground on her back, hovering over her.

He was broken from his reverie by the mad sing-song voice of Karl calling him back to the party. The image of his insane brother dressed in that phantom costume made him shudder. Were they both mad? They both desired Saya. It may be for different reasons, but they both must be insane to go against Diva.

He looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him. Her eyes were half-way closed as she panted his name over and over again.

"You shouldn't have come here, Saya. They will kill you," Solomon warned as he reluctantly pulled away. He briefly wondered where Hagi was, since the chevalier NEVER left Saya's side.

He was startled when he heard a familiar sing-song voice from the one person he had not seen all night- Nathan. "I'm not Saya," he sang as the beautiful red queen sat up. His voice was coming from her mouth. She giggled, "Silly Solomon. Trick or treat! How do you like my costume?"

Solomon leapt to his feet and glared at the Saya image murderously. Nathan's voice said, "Don't worry, your secret is safe. Tell you what." The Saya look-a-like ran her hand down his lapel and reasoned, "I'll help you get her for yourself. I'll keep that delicious chevalier of hers busy while you get her to your penthouse. After all, Diva shouldn't be the _only _queen to have babies."

Amshel was now on the porch. "Time to go back," Solomon said and did not reply to Nathan's plan.

Fake Saya gave a wicked smirk as she came toward the party. Nathan knew Solomon would cave and then Saya would be pregnant too. Everyone wins- especially Nathan himself. Not only would he secure the next generation of queens, but he'd get a taste of that tall drink of water that followed Saya around.


End file.
